The Potter Sister: Year 1
by Cupcake001
Summary: Adrianna Lily Potter is the twin of the famous Harry Potter. What affect will she have on the events and their outcome? What house, will she in at Hogwarts? Who will be her best friend? Who will be her Soul mate? Rated T as I am unsure about ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Adrianna Lily Potter is the twin of the famous boy - who – lived, Harry Potter. She is 5 minutes older than Harry and is very protective over Harry. What will happen when she turns 11 and starts Hogwarts. What house will she belong to? How will she fit in? This is Adrianna Potter's Story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was strange as Aunt Petunia took Dudley, Harry and I out to buy Ice cream (Unusual, I know), and everyone, in ones in cloaks, wanted to shake Harry and my hand. Aunt asked me if we knew this people in cloaks. I didn't, at least I don't think I do. They __**must**__ have been friends on my parents, right? _

I shook my head at the thought, placing my diary on the floor; I couldn't even remember my parents so I doubted very much that I would have remembered their friends.

Harry twisted in his sleep, opened one sleep covered eye and whispered "Go to bed Adri". I complied crawling under the covers, joining Harry and starting to relax when Harry snuggled up against me, looking small and ragged and half his age. I sighed, pulling him closer and murmured into the night "Love you baby bro". Harry replied with a grunt and I snickered quietly, looking around our cupboard. I grimaced with disgust at the thought of letting children sleeping in a broom cupboard. I shook my head and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me.

I woke up with a start due to my _lovely_ Aunt, rattling and banging on the door. "Up, Get Up" She screeched, her voice travelling up several octaves, with hatred. I gently shook Harry awake, smiling when he opened his confusing looking like an innocent child, blinking at me.

"Time to start the day" I told him, climbing out of bed. He groaned and I heard Aunt Petunia snap "What was that? "Nothing" I called, muttering "Stupid Witch" under my breath. Harry crawled out of bed and ran a hand through his black untidy hair, making it even more untidy. He reached for his glasses when an overwhelming cloud of dust trickled down on to us. "Potters, we are going to the zoo!" Dudley, our fat and annoying cousin screeched, tumbling down the stairs, as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Harry opened the door to our cupboard when Dudley appeared and pushed him back in with an almighty roar. I saw red, and with my vision clouded with anger, I went to check if Harry was ok.

We both entered the kitchen, only for Petunia, to command, "Girl, look after the bacon and Boy, make the drinks. I want everything to be perfect for my Duddkins special day!" She took Dudley by his hand, leading him over to a mount of presents.

"You have 38, Duddkins" she announced, looking proud. I turned, to try a gauge Dudley expression.

"38, BUT LAST YEAR, I HAVE 40" Dudley screamed, at his mother, going red in the face. _Oh Boy! _I thought in disgust.

"We are buying you three presents today at the zoo" Petunia replied. I put the bacon on a plate and said "The bacon is done", trying to defuse the tension. They all sat at the dining table, Uncle and Dudley's fat balancing unevenly on the chairs. I grimaced. Petunia waved at me to serve them, like I was a slave. I gritted my teeth in anger, looking behind me to make sure that Harry had done the drinks. I saw that he was struggling to carry them all so I placed the plate on the table and moved swiftly towards Harry, taking 2 of the cups from his small hands. He smiled at me thankful and I ruffled his hair in affection as a reply.

After Breakfast, which lasts what seemed like hours, we waited for Dudley's friend to arrive. Dudley had burst in _fake_ tears when he heard that Harry and I will be joining him to the Zoo, as a result, Aunt Petunia hastily reassured him that the _brats _will not spoil his day. _Thanks for that Aunt Petunia_, I thought as I felt Harry's bony arms cling around me, craving love. I kissed the top of head, in affection and he stared at me, suddenly child-like.

_We can talk to snakes, _was my first thought as the events with the snake flashed into my mind, reeling with the knowledge that Harry and I were different from the Dursleys. The said people, turned colder towards Harry and I.

_The punishments are defiantly getting worse_, I thought bitterly as a huge bruise settled on my cheek like a disease. As I watched Harry wriggle in his sleep, I hoped someone would come and take us away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Check out my profile and please vote on which house you think Adrianna should belong to when at Hogwarts. Please do this so I can continue the story. Remember to review! **

**Thanks from Cupcake001 xx **


End file.
